


Like Lombard and Gable

by vespirus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, fanfic for fanfic because thats how i live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespirus/pseuds/vespirus
Summary: Like Laurel and Hardy,Like Coke and Baccardi,Like Juliet and Romeo,Ebb and flow,To and fro





	Like Lombard and Gable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessFawna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFawna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time Displacement: Side A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489671) by [PrincessFawna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFawna/pseuds/PrincessFawna). 



> i command you to listen to 'together again' from the young frankenstein musical while you read this

TT: I was talking to Hal and he said, that. In another timeline. I most likely killed him.  
TG: oof  
GG: Oh no ):  
GT: Oh gosh! Im sorry bros  
TT: Yeah. Pretty much.  
GT: Well youre not like that now, old chap!  
GG: Yeah! You’re a good person, Dirk. You and Hal have come a long way.  
TG: ^^^ yeah  
TG: u cant control what other u's do, just the u-u. you you. u know  
TT: I know.  
TT: Thanks.  
GT: Yes! Youre both on good terms now. I cant imagine you hurting him!  
TG: yh! xcept in a stupid brother way lol. competitive boys will b boyz shit  
GG: Yeah, you’re like brothers! You wouldn’t hurt each other.  
TT: Yeah, we are like brothers.  
TT: Like Cain and Abel.  
GT: No! not like that!  
TT: Or Romulus and Remus.  
TT: Feral children and twins, raised in the wild by animals. Growing up the same before being split apart by external forces and going to personal extremes to bring them back to the same place. Arguing over strategy and planning while trying to build something great. All of that dissolving into petty quarrels. Until one makes fun of the other's plans purely to antagonize him to his breaking point where he, in a fit of rage, kills his own brother. Sounds about right. Pretty on par with what could've gone down if we hadn't got our shit together.  
TG: ...  
TT: Babe, you're so philosophical.  
TG: PFT  
GG: Hoo hoo hoo!!  
GT: Heh hes got you there chap! See? Youre still the same dirk we all know and love!  
TT: ..Thanks. I guess.


End file.
